ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Milo to the Rescue/Transcript
Opening (Music: 'It's My World (And We're All Living in It))'' ♪ (Whoa, whoa x2) (We're all living in it) ♪ '''A MILO MURPHY'S LAW SHORT ♪ Never boring even for a minute It's my world and we're all living in it ♪ MILO TO THE RESCUE Danville Road (Milo, Melissa, Zack and Amanda are walking down the street.) 'Milo: ' Man, who would've thought finishing a buffet of pizza at Ye Olde Pizza with a huge soda Veronica gave us would finally pay off? 'Melissa: ' Yeah, I mean, $23.49 for the buffet, eating all the pizza in an hour. 'Zack: ' I'm vowing right now, I'm never eating another buffet of pizza for one day. 'Amanda: ' Yeah, I couldn't eat another pizza if I wanted to. 'Milo: ' Exactly! Watch out. (A tire wheel rolls out of a tire swing tree to the side of the road and crashes. Cliché sounds of car alarms, cat yowling and clucking poultry are heard.) 'Milo: ' As I was saying, what could possibly happen besides Murphy's Law? (Out of nowhere, King Pistachion, Derek and the pistachio army magically appear in front of them.) 'King Pistachion and Derek: ' Hahahahaha! 'King Pistachion: ' Us, that's what! 'Milo: ' King Pistachion?! Derek?! 'King Pistachion: ' That's right, Milo! 'Derek: ' And we're back to seek revenge on you! 'Melissa: ' How are you guys alive?! 'King Pistachion: ' Because we all got these regenerator bracelets so we don't get destroyed! 'Derek: ' Now, on to our revenge plan, we'll take this girl! (King Pistachion grabs Amanda.) 'Amanda: ' Aiee! 'King Pistachion: ' If you want her back, try and rescue her at an abandoned building and we'll see who'll fade from existence this time! Let's go, boys! 'Pistachions: ' Hahahahahahahahaha! (The pistachions leave with Amanda.) 'Milo: ' Amanda! 'Amanda: ' Milo! Help! 'Zack: ' Not good, not good! 'Melissa: ' What'll we do?! 'Milo: ' We save Amanda inside an abandoned building they mentioned, and defeat the pistachions once and for all. 'Cavendish: ' With our assistance, we'll do it, too! 'Milo: ' Hey, Cavendish, Dakota. 'Zack: ' One question: how did the pistachions came back to life now that they have regenerator bracelets?! 'Dakota: ' You noticed it, too? We'll explain it on the way there. The Inside Cavendish and Dakota's Van 'Dakota: ' Okay, here's the story. Schwarz Diner (Flashback) 'Dakota: ' (in voice-over) When we were eating in Schwarz Diner, we noticed that something strange had happened. (They see King Pistachion, Derek and the pistachions marching in the sidewalk.) 'Cavendish: ' (in voice-over) And it did! The pistachions came back to life and are wearing regenerating bracelets for no reason! (The watch the news on a TV talking about the pistachions' return.) 'Dakota: ' (in voice-over) We checked the news on a TV, and the nut-jobbers are planning revenge on you! Back to the Inside Cavendish and Dakota's Van 'Milo: ' That's what he said to me, too, and the plant monsters kidnapped our friend. 'Zack: ' And that's why we're gonna rescue her. (Diogee barks.) 'Milo: ' Diogee? (Diogee pops up.) Diogee! How'd you get in here? ---- Inside the Abandoned Building Category:Theatrical Short films Category:Shorts Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Transcripts Category:Milo Murphy's Law